Untouchable Patriots
The Untouchable Patriots '''is the name given to a massive collaborative joint task force between various organizations that comprise of both ex-military personnel, unique individuals with superpowers, and ordinary people that band together to fight crime. It draws some inspiration from the Avengers from the Marvel Universe. History Founding The Untouchable Patriots as an organization resulted from an idea from Hugh Collins, head of TACITUS, who conceived of the idea of a collaborative task force between ex-military personnel, extraordinary individuals (people with superpowers) and ordinary citizens that would be willing to join the fight against terrorism. However, his goal would not be realized until the Great Uprising and the outbreak of World War III. The Great Uprising During the Great Uprising, various members of the Untouchable Patriots either personally witnessed or got involved in various revivals and religiously-motivated riots across the globe. Involvement in World War III World War III breaks out When World War III broke out, Hugh Collins brought all TACITUS members together, but not before notifying Derek Westbrook of the Islamic State's invasion of Europe and Asia, where some of his friends and family members (i.e. Geena Westbrook and Vinnie Crosby were hunkering down to help refugees escape the invaded countries. As Task Force Reaper gained new members, they were able to escape the nation of India after the Islamic State of New Palestine invaded the country in order to expand the empire. Sometime after this, Derek was informed that his friend Layla Sultanovich could be in danger due to intel traffic pointing to an Islamist terror plot. Derek was later reassigned to the Situational Assault Unit to help them with their own investigation against the Islamic State. Meanwhile, Layla Sultanovich, member of the Christian organization Campus Crusader Underdogs, became a witness to a brutal terrorist attack, in which Islamic State militants broke into the elephant village she was volunteering at and massacred at least half of its inhabitants. Layla escaped, but some of her comrades were captured and taken as hostages. To Europe Then the events of the July 4, 2018 Terrorist Attacks occurred, followed by the Islamic State's invasion of Europe, which led to much of Mediterranean Europe falling into Islamic State hands. TACITUS was later re-deployed to Tehran, Iran, with new orders to find and capture an Islamic State militant known to have supplied the chemical weapons for the initial invasion of Europe, going by the name of Satam Faraj. Faraj was hiding out in the occupied city somewhere, and the SDP-TACITUS capture team was given the order to pursue him and capture him. With help from the SDP, TACITUS agents were able to locate Faraj, but he attempted to escape into the Catacombs. However, the SDP and TACITUS continued to pursue him through the Catacombs and eventually found their way back to the surface, where they eventually captured Faraj following a lengthy car chase. After Faraj cracked and divulged intel on another Islamic State member named Ibrahim Maslov Shadow Force, as well as Nether Company (later renamed Karma) and Banshee Battalion, went in to find and eliminate Maslov, who abducted Shadow Force member Emily Harness earlier in the war. The mission took a drastic turn due to Reaper soldiers being compromised. The end result was hundreds of Reaper soldiers dead or wounded, though the head of the European Occupation, a man named Ibrahim Maslov, was killed in a car wreck attempting to evade his pursuers, thanks to Shadow Force members Dolores League and Olivia Sellers, both of whom wrecked his vehicle in an attempt to kill him in retribution for the kidnapping of Emily Harness, in addition to his previous crimes against humanity. Following this, Task Force Reaper members Nikolai Kalinin and Vince Crosby were deployed to East Asia, where they were tasked with obtaining intelligence regarding the Islamic State's ultimate plans to turn the tide of the war in their favor. After breaking into an Islamic State-occupied fortress, Reaper member Vince Crosby found a live video recording of Islamic State leader Abu Bakr Muhammad discussing a cyber-weapon known as "Anvil" and that the weapon is in possession of the Sultanovich family. After hearing Abu Bakr Muhammad give his men orders to find and capture Layla Sultanovich in hopes of interrogating her for information regarding Anvil, Crosby notified his friend in the Situational Assault Unit, Derek Westbrook, who in turn led a team of agents to find Layla before the Islamic State did. Finding Layla The SAU agents went to London, England, where they were told Layla had fled to following the terrorist attack in Thailand. While Derek's team provided sniper support, another SAU team went in to find Layla, only to be killed in an ambush. Collaborating with Shadow Force member Sophie Buckley, Derek Westbrook's team fought their way to Layla in a desperate race against the Islamic State-only to arrive a few minutes too late as Islamist terrorists stormed her hotel room and abducted Layla, but not before subduing Derek's team. Saving Layla With time running out for the team to save Layla, the Situational Assault Unit alerted TACITUS, Task Force Reaper, Shadow Force, and other allies to bring them up to speed on their current situation, notifying their allies that Layla had been taken to Raqqa, Syria. Realizing that the Islamic State planned to use Anvil to cripple the militaries of the European countries that were left unharmed by the initial invasion, the Situational Assault Unit, TACITUS, Shadow Force, Nether Company (now renamed Karma), and Task Force Reaper banded together to form one large coalition group/rescue team, calling themselves the '''Untouchable Patriots. Layla's location was pinpointed to Zhangzha Town, in Jiuzhaigou , China. Fighting their way through the town, one of Layla's comrades was found in a makeshift torture chamber, who told Shadow Force member and Layla's sister Tamara Sultanovich that Layla herself was being held captive in Shuzheng Village. Fighting deeper into the area, Vince Crosby and some of his fellow Reapers got separated from the rest of the team. However, he was able to find Layla, who was being held captive by the Islamic State leader himself, Abu Bakr Muhammad. Muhammad ambushed Vince with the intention of beating him to death in front of Layla to "break" her, but was himself ambushed and killed in a fistfight against Derek Westbrook. Later adventures TBA Known members TACITUS *Jack Holloway *Allen Fleming *Derek Westbrook (Also part of the Situational Assault Unit *Anna Foley *Alvin Torres *Jordan Williams *Lydia Ross *Gerald Moore Shadow Force *Sierra Lowell *Amanda Smith *Vicki Armstrong *Mary Townsend *Olivia Sellers *Taylor Johnston *Dorothy Scott *Gina Westbrook *Sophie Buckley *Svetlana Karpova *Dolores League *Cynthia Giles *Tamara Sultanovich *Tamaya Bereket (2017-Present) *Melek Bereket (2017-Present) *Joanna Guilmette (2017-Present) *Maritza C. McDermott (2017-Present) *Angelika J. Gould (2017-Present) *Stephanie J. Stacy (2017-Present) Nether Company *Ada Bereket *Tuna Bereket *Riley Digby *Veronika Talbot *Seraphim Jones *Opal Vandram *Harley Lynx *Katia Zayne *Tran Ngoc Loan *Radha Divekar Task Force Reaper *Brandon Hitchcock *Ellie Cohen *Vinnie Crosby *Svetlana Karpova *Sandy Martin *Nikolai Kalinin *Alexis Gould *Harriett Marquart (2018-Present) *Kathleen Barrett (2018-Present) *Olivia Truesdale (2018-Present) *Yvonne Mott (2018-Present) *Diane Mack (2017-Present) *Tabitha Galbraith (2017-Present) Covert Crusaders *Emmett S. Mack *Jill Powell *Shimrit Smashnova *Patricia H. Beard *Grace M. Solt *Ricky A. Cammarata *Megan J. Bailey *Tim S. Price Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga